WARRIORS ONE-SHOT SERIES
by xJayxx
Summary: Hear ye Hear ye! Get your requests in, for Jay's new series of Warriors. Romance, Angst, Poetry, Adventure.. Blah blah blah! Get em in' before the suggestion box closes. [SUGGESTION BOX OPEN] [ON HOLD]
1. Rules and Regulations

**I THANK YOU FOR CLICKING ON MY SERIES!**

 ***THROWS YOU A PARTY***

 **FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T ALREADY KNOW ME, I'M WELL KNOWN AS JAY.**

Okay, enough with the caps lock and bold. Agreed? Thought so.

Well, I have no idea how to start. I'm clearly horrible at introductions.

 **I AM STARTING (AGAIN) MY WARRIORS ONE-SHOTS SERIES.**

I am also horrible at not using caps lock and bold.

So, yeah it's always been like a goal of mine to have a one-shot series for each and every one of my fandoms, that I can work on whenever I need to write something out. I'm getting there! Currently, on my profile I have 2 other fandom one-shot series!

So, If your a **LOTR** fan, click my profile button thing.

And, if you a **ONCE UPON A TIME** fan, click my profile button thing.

 **ALRIGHTY, ENOUGH WITH THE CRAP.**

Now to the important part, you've all waiting for.

 **I AM TAKING SUGGESTIONS**

But, stop right there!

There are certain rules and regulations, you'll need to go by.

Duh, this is overly picky Jay your talking bout'.

 **RULES AND REGULATIONS.**

 **1.)** I update whenever I feel like, so puh-leeeseee don't bother me. I really just dong this for fun!

 **2.)** When requesting a one-shot please be specific with what you want.

 **3.)** Yes, I can make my own story plot, but I really **prefer** you guys telling me what I can do.

4.) I do xReader and xOC

 **5.)** If submitting an OC, please don't make it - crazy. Like don't give the cat freaking wings. C'mon people! 

**6.)** This one's going to make me seem tough. If your one-shot request does not make sense to my eyes then - well - I'm not doing it.

 **7.)** And, once my one-shot "box" is full, I will close it until, I'm done all of em'

I think that's it! 

Nope.

 **8.)** I do Song-fics. Even though I'm not the best. But, if you want a song-fic then please give me the song. I don't want to go through the process of listening 1000 songs before selecting a perfect one. :)

 **NOW I'M DONE.**

 **SO, PEOPLE GET YOUR REQUESTS ON.**

 **-JAY**


	2. Someone Like You

**_WARRIOR ONE-SHOTS_**

 ** _SONG-FIC FOCUS: THISTLECLAW_**

 ** _SOMEONE LIKE YOU: ADELE_**

 ** _REQUESTED BY: NEKO BACON-CHAN (GUEST)_**

* * *

 _I heard that you're settled down._

 _That you found a girl and you're married now._

 _I heard that your dreams came true._

 _Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

I watched Bluefur from a distance. Her eyes were distant and she looked distracted. The fizzy feeling in her eyes was clearly visible. I glared at her from a distance trying to get her undying attention.

 _Old friend, why are you so shy?_

 _Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

Maybe it was because of that certain green eyed warrior she always loomed over at gatherings. She smiled to herself in her unbroken trance and gracefully licked her paw. Never before had I seen such a lovestruck she-cat.

 _I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

 _But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_ _._

 _I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded._

 _That for me it isn't over._

And, so I lifted my butt off the ground and casually walked over to her side. She huffed as she looked over at me. Rolling her blue eyes, she looked away. Maybe the loss of Snowfur had her baffled. But, I didn't believe that. Oh yes, she was in love.

"Go away Thistleclaw." She snarled, spitting hatred on my face.

"Never."

 _Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

 _I wish nothing but the best for you too_

 _Don't forget me, I beg_

 _I'll remember you said,_

 _"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_  
 _Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

She glared at me, eyeing me up and down. Sighing she lifted herself and padded to the other side of camp, with a tiny mouse hanging from her jaw. As Thrushpelt walked pass her he gave her a smile. She smiled back, instantly reminding me of Snowfur. Unexpectedly, my heart skipped a beat.

 _I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

 _But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

 _I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

 _That for me it isn't over_

What was the toms name? The handsome green eyed warrior? Oh yes, Oakheart. That is who she was looming over her swooning eyes, I'd noticed followed his every word. The way he looked at her and comforted her that day at the gathering wasn't normal. Oh no.. I wasn't. That is the way I would comfort Snowfur. Her smile and heartbeat were still with me.

 _Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

 _I wish nothing but the best for you too_

 _Don't forget me, I beg_

 _I'll remember you said,_

 _"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_  
 _Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

I really did envy Oakheart. I envied him because he found a she-cat just like Snowfur. My one and only.

* * *

 **Hello! I hoped you enjoyed that little snippet of my very first one-shot in this series! Yes it was short! But, not all my one-shots will be short so - no worries! I did not use all the song, if some of you are wondering.**

 **I think a frequent question some of might have while you were reading this, would probably be, "What is the point of this exactly?"**

 **Well, I guess it was how Thistleclaw was reminded of Snowfur when he looked at Bluefur. I could be romantic. It really depends on the way you look at it!**

 **Well, I hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Till next time**

 **-Jay**

* * *

 _ **NEXT UP: AN REQUEST FROM WILDCHILD13 (GUEST)**_


	3. I Wish

**_WARRIOR ONE-SHOTS_**

 ** _ONE-SHOT FOCUS: FAMILY/HURT AND COMFORT. BROTHERLY HATE?_**

 ** _REQUESTED BY: WILDCHILD13 (GUEST)_**

* * *

 _My name is Hawkfire and this is my story. A story that takes many ups and downs. A story that is so twisted and complicated, I would be surprised if you were to understand what I am to be explaining. A story - I have tried to explain many times before. It was always taken down in the wrong way. Last of all- it is a story about hate and jealousy. The most cruel thing in the world. It does evil and horrible things to you. Unimaginable things._

 _It all starts off the day he was born.._

* * *

My eyes were filled with tears, when my lay dead on the side, with a small bundle of "joy" at her side. He was mewling, like any other kit. Hungry for milk and care. I just stared at her, trying to process what has happened. It was hard for me. I got that. But- was she actually dead? What if she was playing the game she used to play with me when I was a kit? The one where she would play dead so I wouldn't bother her. I padded forward and buried my nose into her cold fur.

"Mother?" I whispered, against her side. Every other cat was watching me. My cold nose touched her fur again, when I realized she was really dead. She was with Starclan tonight. She wasn't with me, because of that little kit. As tears rolled down my cheeks again, I choked in a sob.

I didn't want to seem like a vulnerable kit, again. First father- and now her. No one will understand my pain. The pain of losing family. The pain of losing a loved one, in a flash. One minutes she is here and the other minute she is gone. Forever.

We held a vigil for her that night. The little kit had been taken care of from another kind queen.

The misery in my life after that was horrible and as the kit grew up it was getting worse.

* * *

"Stormkit! Stop that! My tail is not a toy!" I yelled harshly, at the small kit. He stopped abruptly and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry big brother." He mewed, making his eyes go round.

"You should be!" I snapped, before padding off to a refined corner. I watched Stormkit from a distance. Robinsky approached me her eyes soft.

"You know, he is only a kit. You shouldn't be so harsh with him." She muttered, giving me a curt lick.

"He should know better." I hissed. Her ears flattened and she gaped her mouth open. I glared at her to shut her up. She sighed deeply and padded away after Stormkit.

"He is the only family you have…" She mewed, sadly.

* * *

I sat next to Robinsky as Lionstar called us up for a meeting. Stormkit was now going to made into a apprentice. Robinsky looked at me from the side. She had been ignoring me for quite a while now and I wanted her back.

"Hawkfire. You decided to come." She mewed, shortly. She was still cross, I could tell.

"Yes." I said. She huffed and looked away. Sighing, I shuffled in closer, so our pelts were touching. She looked at me her blue eyes round.

"You better improve your attitude towards him. He is your brother for Starclan's sake!" She whispered, as the noise around us dimmed. I nodded and managed a,

"I will try."

Minutes later, Stormkit was now Stormpaw. He now had a mentor and looked bigger than before. His eyes were shining with pride and happiness. That could be easily be taken away. If only he knew, he was the reason mother died.

Soon, the trying to like him backfired. It just never worked.

I tried avoiding him. He knew something was wrong and so he didn't try coming near me. Every time our eyes met, they were filled with fear and sadness. He just wanted to know what was wrong. I never let him know, though.

Then the day came, when he confronted me about what was wrong. Instead of doing what I should have done, I made a horrible decision. I walked away. I told him never to talk to me again. I told him he was not my brother. I told him he shouldn't have hope in his life.

* * *

Stromhail. That is what he was now. It was the day I found out Robinsky was expecting my kits, that I walked out for a nice stroll along the river. We had been in fierce battles against the enemy clan. They had caused many deaths. We had caused many deaths.

Death made me sad. It reminded me of the thing I cherished most. My mother. The river reminded me of her. Clam and Beautiful. But today, it was raging with fury and anger. I didn't know why. Maybe Starclan was upset with all the blood that had been shed.

Still, I continued walking as the few drops of water landed on my fur coat. What I didn't know what was coming next.

I was walking along the Lightclan broder. Our enemy clan. In the next second, I was on the ground struggling not to fall into the raging river. The she-cat tried pushing me in. She was very successful in doing so. Next thing I knew, I was struggling for air, my legs failing to bring me back to land. Chocking me in the process. My vision go blurry, as the life inside me died.

Then the light cracked through. A pair of strong teeth grabbed my scruff and lured me onto land.

My vision was still stained with water and I didn't know what was happening.

"It's okay, Hawkfire. I'm here. Stay with me, big bro.." A very familiar, voice rang into my ears.

And then I was being pushed onto a strong back and it supported me the rest of the way to home.

"Stormhail…" Was all I sputtered and coughed out before passing away into a dreamless black abyss.

* * *

 _"What is wrong? Why are you treating me like this?"_

 _"Ever since the day you showed up into my life. You ruined it. You don't know what is going on Stormhail. You're lost in your own little world. You think everything is perfect. Well- sorry to this to you - It's not! So, don't call me brother anymore. No more, big bro! Cause I am not your big bro! Got it?"_

* * *

He was now the big hero. The big hero he was probably destined to be. The light seemed to shine on him.. as I watched him from the corner of the medicine cat den. He looked over at me and gave me a light smile. Which, I was not able to return. Instead, a mere tear ran down my eyes, as I watched him being sprayed with love and compassion from our clanmates.

That was the one time, I felt proud of my one and only family left.

* * *

"Confront him, Hawkfire." Robinsky whispered to me, as she lay beside me. I huffed.

"How can I? After all I have done. How will he listen to me?" I glanced, at Robinsky.

"He is your brother. He will alway listen to you.. Won't he?" She mewed comfortably, before giving me a sympathetic smile and padding away.

I prodded Stormhail at the side, nudging him awake. He whined and woke up blinking his eyes open.

"Hawkfire?" He mewed sleepily. I nodded flicking my tail.

"Get up. We're going for a walk." I commanded, trying not to meet his eyes. He shrugged and got up as we started walking side by side. The night was calm that day and the stars were out, shining brightly against the dark sky.

"So.. What is it?" Stormhail asked anxiously. My ears twitched. I had planned nothing for tonight. I stayed silent, as I thought.

 _I hate him. I've always hated him. Why love him now? He saved my life - So what?- He killed my mother…_

"You're a murderer." I whispered, swishing my head sideways to look at him. Stormhail looked at me alarmed. And that look on his face, was something I never forgot.

"I am not! I don't remember killing anyone!" He hissed, arching his back. I growled and swished my tail.

"You killed our mother!" I yowled, raging with fury I'd been holding back for moons and moons.

"Honeynose is our mother! She is well alive Mousebrain!" He yelled, confusingly though.

What I said after that, was one thing I wish to take back.

"She is not our mother. Do you not see the fakeness in her eyes, every time you call her mother. That is not the look a mother would give to her child. You killed her, when you were born it your fault. It's all your fault." He ended in a whisper. Stormhail was stricken and he didn't know how to react.

"This is why - y-you deserve this!"

I slashed harshly at his throat. Red filled my vision. Next thing I knew, he was lying lifeless on the ground. A new star will shine bright with mother tonight in Silverpelt. That would be my brother.

I sat there all night, beside him. Just staring at what I had done. Killed. The patrol saw me next morning with blood staining my claws. They were staring at me wide eyed and all I heard was,

"Murderer!" The whole clan, had gathered in a few minutes, shock reflecting all their faces. Robinsky looked at him, her eyes filled with sadness and shock. She padded to me and whispered one last time,

"I thought you were different."

* * *

After that, I was exiled. Forbidden to enter clan territory again. I lost his my ones, one last time.

I now wish, I had drowned. So that, I could be in Starclan with my mother and Stormhail could continue his happy life. Instead, I still live in misery. Drowned in a pool of shame.

* * *

 **Hello! I'm binge-writing today, while trying to do homework. Which is bad idea cause I write more than actually do my homework. Okaaay. I almost cried when writing this. I really enjoyed writing it! I tried writing it like, Hawkfire was telling the story! So that was fun. Thanks for the suggestion, Wildchild13! Happy Saturday! [P.S Please point out any mistakes you spot.]**

 **\- Jay c:**

 **NEXT UP: AN REQUEST BY, DNACat**


End file.
